


Possession is 9/10ths

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cock Slut Sam, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, References to past Sam/Others, Slut Sam, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy is a cockslut, even if he belongs to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession is 9/10ths

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/84557) by hellfire-coldwind. 



"Slut," Dean breathes against his ear, landing a firm swat to Sam’s ass.

Sam jerks, away from the pain, into it, he doesn’t know at this point. His skin is hot, ass stinging, cock aching between his legs. He could end it all, right here, right now if he let go of the bar keeping his arms stretched above him but. 

But. 

"What do you want, Sam?" 

"Your cock, Dean, please," he gasps, Dean having circled in front of him to tweak and pinch his nipples. 

"Not just my cock, though, huh Sammy? You’d take any cock, anyone willing to fill that tight little ass of yours." It isn’t a question, not now. Not after Sam had spilled his guts about what he’d gotten up to at Stanford. Every night spent with sports teams, at frat houses, at sororities. Dean knew all those dirty little details existed about him know, even if he still hadn’t heard every story Sam had to tell. Not yet. 

"Please, Dean. Need you to fuck me, need you to-mpf." He’s cut off by Dean’s hand covering his mouth. 

"Ah, ah, Sammy. You know that wasn’t a question." Dean taps his lips in reminder as he draws away, circling back around behind Sam, where Sam’s ass and hole are on display, pushed out by the angle of his body. There’s a padded bench holding his lower half, alleviating some of the weight from his arms and legs spread wide with a bar between them. It’s tilted enough that his ass is thrust out for Dean to slap and tease and  _fuck_  if he ever gets there.Which, he may not, knowing Dean. It could be days before he allows Sam come again.

At least, that’s what Sam thinks until a thick cock is shoving into him, Dean’s hands grabbing his hips as he fucks in. “Fuck!” he shouts, cock twitching in the empty space in just below the bench. “Fuck, Dean, please.”

"Such a good little slut, Sammy. Gonna fuck you first, get my turn, then see who else is interested hmm?" Dean grunts, thrusting long and hard into Sam. "There’s plenty of people up at the house, sure some of them wouldn’t say no to a chance at this."

Sam groans. He’d be coming if he could, but not yet, not until Dean pulls off that damn cock ring. Just the idea of all those hunters, some he knows and some he doesn’t seeing him like this, fucking him makes him writhe as best he can in Dean’s hold. 

"Mm, that’s what I thought," Dean laughs. "Cock hungry, aren’t you, Sammy? And you take it so damn good, little brother." 

Then he’s reaching around, pulling off Sam’s cock ring. “Go on, Sam. Come,” he manages, shuddering he comes into Sam’s ass, thrusts slicker now. 

Sam shouts his brother’s name as he shoots, come splattering on the workshop floor. He’s trembling, and then Dean’s in front of him, coaxing him to let go of the bar and easing him down so he can undo the rest of Sam’s restraints. 

"Good?" Dean asks, pulling Sam against his side while they catch their breath. 

"Good," Sam replies, leaning up for a kiss.


End file.
